The True Evil
by ViceCity86
Summary: Carly and the others thought they were through with Ivory... but when a vacation to Rock Island turns out to be a trap, they find out that Ivory was only part of the problem. (Slight crossover with Far Cry 3)
1. Chapter 1: Into Hell

I unclipped my parachute as I stood up, surveying this strange island… but not for long.

"Wait, where are the fifth and sixth ones?!" I heard someone shout.

"Find them!" Another person yells, me ducking out of their eyesight as they stop about 20 feet away. They look around for a few minutes before finding my parachute near the water and another one near mine.

"Vaas, minor problem. The last two are nowhere to be found." He says into his handheld radio.

"We still got the other four, come back to base. You can't forget, Hoyt, new people show up on this island everyday." The man on the other line says before the men searching for me leave.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, look and see Johnny, the two of us hugging before standing up and walking away.

"That was too damn close. You okay?" Johnny says once we take up shelter in an abandoned warehouse, Johnny closing the door and blocking it with a metal filing cabinet.

"I'm okay… but who the hell were those guys?" I say.

"I don't know but we need to find a damn way off this island before they come back." Johnny says before we hug again, Johnny lightly rubbing his hand up and down my back. I don't like hiding in warehouses anymore, not after the explosion that almost caused Jack to almost burn to death two months ago.

I look down at my index and ring finger on my right hand and see blood on them, Johnny finding a med kit and bandaging my fingers.

Whether it's by pure luck or that we just know out of instinct how to hide from these guys, we've avoided them so far… but if we don't find a way off this island and back to San Andreas, we're gonna end up like the other four that were captured. And Trevor, I don't know how you decided that this would make for a great vacation but if we get out of this alive, you're gonna be waking up tied to a utility post completely naked and with your eyebrows on fire!

Johnny and I hear the doorknob rattle, Johnny grabbing my hand and us running us down the hallway until we reach another room and hide in it, blocking that door with another metal cabinet… it's not too long after that that the person outside leaves, me and Johnny crouched under the window.

"We're gonna get out of this one alive, Carly. We'll be okay." Johnny whispers after pulling me into his arms, me hanging onto him.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Looks like you did find something, though." Vaas says after Hoyt hands him the switchblade he found by Carly's parachute, the blade visible and a piece of the parachute string on it, implying that Carly's parachute got tangled up in the wind and she tried to free herself.

"I guess she and her friend anticipated something was up… Ivory

did say that the two were gonna be hard to break, right?" Hoyt says, examining the switchblade and finding Carly's blood on the blade.

"Yes, he did. Those two… Carly Jade and Johnny Klebitz are gonna be insanely hard to break. If anything, what's about to happen will push them closer together… if they survive." Vaas says, an evil smirk on his face.

' _New people show up on Rock Island every day… I could just pass little Carly off to Buck when I find her but where would be the fun in that?'_ Vaas thought evilly.


	2. Chapter 2: Hiding Out

"You have fun scaring the hostages?" Hoyt asks after Vaas walks into the room, a pissed off look on his face and blood on his right hand.

"That crazy ass mercenary bit me after he managed to get his cage unlocked and then ran off! I don't know what he's made of but the bullets didn't even affect him!" Vaas says after washing his hand and soaking it in soap before putting peroxide on it and bandaging it. "Don't even get me started on the lunatic with the cut here tattoo on his throat… Trevor, I think his name is. He snapped one of the pirates necks and him and the other two were gone when I was chasing Jack!" He says.

"So not only did we lose track of Carly and Johnny but Jack, Trevor, Michael and Franklin managed to escape?! Fucking hell!" Hoyt says.

"Well, we know this island better than they do and… wait, have you managed to find that friend of yours?" Vaas says.

"Yeah, Buck. He's-" Hoyt says before the two heard a knock at the door and Hoyt stood up, walking over and opening it, letting Buck in.

"So who exactly am I targeting?" Buck asks.

"The tiny one, Carly Jade. Somehow, she and Johnny Klebitz managed to avoid the others but one of my spotters saw a small violet eyed brunette and a bald headed man hiding on the west side of Rock Island." Vaas says.

"That side of the island is full of decommissioned places to hide in, who knows which one they're hiding in? And what exactly happened to the other four?" Buck says.

 **20 minutes earlier…**

"Enough! Calm your crazy ass down!" Vaas shouts after banging his right hand against Jack's cage to get him to shut up but Jack kept yelling in Japanese, reminding Trevor, Michael and Franklin of the first time the four worked together.

"Hey, asshole!" Trevor yelled, Vaas looking at him and giving Jack the opportunity to break free. Jack kicked the cage door open and bit Vaas's right hand, making Vaas scream in pain before taking off, Vaas chasing after him.

Thanks to that distraction, Trevor managed to kick his own cage open, one of the pirates charging at him. Trevor acted quicker than the pirate however, snapping the pirate's neck before freeing Michael and Franklin from their cages.

"Let's get our asses outta here and find Carly and Johnny!" Franklin says.

"Fuck those two, they're on their own!" Trevor shouts.

"Trevor, I am not leaving my daughter and her closest friend behind! If Carly got separated from Johnny, it'll break her completely!" Michael says, Trevor reluctantly agreeing before the three snuck off past the pirates… only to find the pirates necks snapped as well. "Jack really doesn't fuck around." He says before they manage to escape the prison camp.

At the same time, Vaas was shooting at Jack, trying to kill him. Jack turned to his right and ran through the forest, Vaas following him.

Jack turned and grabbed a grenade, pulling the pin and throwing it at Vaas, who jumped out of the way as it exploded. Vaas fell and smacked his head against the ground, being knocked out.

"Okay, Carly… hang on in there. We're all getting off this damn island." Jack mutters before taking off again.

 **Present time…**

Carly opened her eyes, finding her head on Johnny's lap and his jacket over her as Johnny stroked her hair.

"This is gonna be the last time we ever let Trevor plan a vacation and talk us into it." Carly says as Johnny tucked some of Carly's hair behind her ear.

"Trevor does a lot of insane things but I don't think he'd go this far in trying to keep you and me from being near each other, bringing us to an island where there are people worse than him hunting us down." Johnny says.

"I just… really wish I had trusted my sixth sense when he said _"Hey, I've found out about a nice little island where we can go clear our minds!"_. The guy's a lunatic with tunnel vision and a raging temper!" Carly says, Johnny rubbing his hand up and down her back to try to calm her down. He knew Carly well enough to know that Carly didn't show it when she was scared but looking past the foul mouthed firecracker attitude, the eyes didn't lie. They told him what she didn't say out loud but they also told him that despite being scared, Carly fights back until the threat to their lives is gone.

Carly turned onto her right side and looked up at Johnny before sitting up, Johnny pulling her closer to him.

"When you were in the hospital after the explosion… I was scared you wouldn't wake up, that you were gone. But you opened those eyes and pulled at that breathing tube. You were fighting back against death, Carly Jade and you won. That proves how strong you are." Johnny says.

"I have way too much left to do before it all ends… anyone thinking they can try to kill me or the ones closest to me and get away with it is sorely mistaken." Carly says, resting her head on Johnny's shoulder as he lightly stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

The two jumped out of their skin when they heard someone bust the front door open, Johnny standing in front of Carly as the two crept down the hallway… only to find Jack in the main room, pushing the metal cabinet in front of the door again after closing it.

"Jack, you damn idiot! You had me thinking-" Carly says as the two hug for a few minutes before letting go.

"That another one of those pirates was after us? Well, maybe, who knows how many there are… but they're not the main threat, it's the guys they work for. Vaas Montenegro and Hoyt Volker… these assholes and Hoyt's friend Buck make Trevor look like a sane person, capturing people, torturing them and selling them into slavery. If the last part doesn't work…" He says.

"Vaas ends up killing them." Carly says, Jack nodding before seeing Carly's bandaged fingers.

"Did they hurt you already?!" Jack asks.

"Parachute got tangled up, I used my switchblade to cut myself free. Chances are, one of Vaas's spotters probably found the damn blade by now… which means we've gotta find my dad, Trevor and Franklin and get off this damn island before Vaas, Hoyt and Buck find us." Carly says.

 **Meanwhile, North side of Rock Island…**

"Man, this is like looking for a needle in a fucking haystack! That damn idiot merc probably escaped the island by now!" Franklin mutters after him, Trevor and Michael had been searching for Jack but have had no luck finding him.

"We'll find him, Franklin! Knowing Jack, he probably found Carly and Johnny already!" Michael says.

"Knowing Jack, he's probably mustered up enough strength to snap Johnny's neck and put him in the ground!" Trevor shouts.

"If you don't shut the fuck up about that, Trevor, you're the one who's gonna end up with a snapped neck!" Michael growls.

"Now, hold on, both of you! The six of us showed up here on this island and we are all leaving this island _alive_! You both need to put things aside and think about Carly because she, like the three of us, is on an island with no idea of where to go and which one of the locals is an innocent civilan and which one's a psychopath! Lets think about her before we do anything that could get us killed!" Franklin says, Michael and Trevor looking at each other.

"He's right, Trevor." Michael says, Trevor relenting.

"Lets go find her and the others." Trevor says before the three carefully walked away, keeping an eye out for Vaas or anyone else connected to him.


	3. Chapter 3: Evil Intent

**A/N: Graphic death scene ahead**

Buck was walking around on the west side of Rock Island, looking for any sign of Carly… having no idea what Vaas had in mind for the young teenager, Buck was already making his own devious plan and given Carly's young age, he knew that if she still had her innocence, it would be that bit of human nature that would make it more enjoyable for him to take it from her.

Of course there would be two people standing in his way… Johnny and Jack.

Meanwhile, Vaas's head snapped up in the hideout as he heard the door slam and someone walk in, thinking it was Hoyt. He was a bit startled when an infuriated Ivory Smith walked in instead, an eye patch covering his new eye.

"Your damn pirates almost shot my plane down, Vaas!" Ivory growls.

"I called you here for a reason, Smith!" Vaas says before putting a picture out on the table, Ivory seeing that it was a picture of Carly.

"You're better off trying not to catch this vicious little bitch… what does she have to do with this anyway?" Ivory says.

"Ivory… what happened to you making her want to show you pain?" Vaas says.

"Losing my natural right eye and damn near dying in a warehouse explosion is what happened." Ivory says, Vaas almost scowling… before thinking of another plan…

 **Meanwhile…**

Carly sat up and leaned against the wall, shivering from being in the drafty warehouse for almost 7 hours and pulled the only source of warmth closer to her, Johnny's Lost MC leather jacket as Johnny sat down next to her, lightly rubbing Carly's right shoulder.

"Where'd Jack go off to?" Carly asks.

"Said he went to go try to find some supplies, we might be here for a while-" Johnny says before both hear a crash, Jack running inside and a man chasing after him.

"Stop!" Carly yells, bolting upright as the man stopped chasing Jack. The man didn't look much older than Carly or Jack but looked significantly younger than Johnny, maybe in his late 20s.

The man lowered his hunting knife, looking at the tiny brunette.

"He… stole my ammo and food… how long have you three been hiding out here?" The man says, still trying to catch his breath.

"Seven hours." Carly says.

"You're lucky Vaas's spotters haven't found you yet… but mr crazy merc looks like he's been roughed up a bit. I'm Jason Brody." The man says.

"Carly… this is Johnny and the crazy merc is Jack." Carly says, her and Jason shaking hands for a few seconds.

"How old are you, Carly?" Jason asks, thinking that from her tiny height that Carly was not fully grown yet.

"16." Carly says.

"Damn… you're just a kid." Jason says.

"Jack's not much older, just about 19… look, I'm sorry he stole your things." Carly says.

"Don't worry about it… you look like you could use the food more than me with how tiny you are. Don't want you starving to death." Jason says.

Carly nodded, Jack handing the ammo and weapons back to Jason.

"Don't worry about that. You're gonna need every bit of ammo to get past Vaas's spotters but I can assure you three that not everyone on Rock Island behaves like him. If you want, I'll take you to somewhere else we can hide out. My friend Dennis is hiding out there too." Jason says before Carly, Johnny and Jack look at each other.

The four ate a bit of the food, deciding to save the rest for later, before heading towards the main room of the warehouse when the door was kicked off its hinges, Buck charging in.

"You again…" Buck snarls at Jason before turning to Carly, who Johnny was standing in front of protectively as Jason discretely passed a Glock 22 to Jack, who was loading it. "Now give me the tiny one. She's mine now!" He demands.

"When hell freezes over, you sick fuck! She's not going anywhere with you!" Johnny growls menacingly, actually scaring Buck somewhat.

Buck charges at Johnny, knocking him down as the two started fighting, Johnny kicking Buck off of him as Carly grabbed the large hunting knife Jason had brought with him, Buck charging at her now as the two fought for control of the weapon…

Buck screamed out as the knife was slammed into the right side of his body, right below the ribcage but Carly didn't stop there… she yanked the knife out, ran full speed at Buck and pinned him against the wall, stabbing him repeatedly until Johnny managed to pull her off, the last stab wound on Buck piercing his right lung and aorta, making him cough up blood before falling down, looking up at the four with barely open eyes.

"You're… gonna regret this once Hoyt and Vaas find you." Buck manages to say, Carly grabbing the knife again and stabbing it one last time, severing Buck's brain stem and killing him instantly.

"Damn… poor bastard." Jason says. Even for him and even though it was Buck who died, this was too violent of a killing.

Carly dropped the knife and walked over to Johnny, immediately pulling him into a hug and Johnny wrapping his arms around her trembling body. He knew Carly took no enjoyment out of what she just did.

"Are you okay?" Johnny whispers, Carly nodding as her bluish violet eyes closed for a few seconds before they let go, Carly lightly gripping Johnny's hand and him squeezing her much smaller one.

The four left, Jack, Carly and Johnny following Jason until he led them to, what seemed to Carly, looked like an older style hospital, common on small islands that didn't see too many major medical emergencies.

"Doc? Dennis?" Jason says as the four walked in, a man who looked to be in his late 60s walking into the main room.

"Agnes." The man says after seeing Carly, mistaking her for his deceased daughter.

"Um… Dr. Earnhardt, she's not Agnes… one of Hoyt's friends tried to…" Jason says, Dr. Earnhardt nodding as he carefully approached Carly, who instinctively moved closer to Johnny.

"Shh… it's okay, little one. No harm is gonna come from me." Dr. Earnhardt says softly, Carly nodding but he can tell she was shaken up.

"Jason?" Another man says as he limps upstairs, his left knee bandaged up.

"Dennis, what the hell happened to you?!" Jason asks, running over and helping Dennis sit down.

"Three crazy guys attacked me on the north side of the island, mistaking me for one of Vaas's spotters." Dennis says.

"What did they look like?!" Carly immediately asks but before Dennis could answer her, the door swung open, Carly turning around and running over, her and Michael immediately hugging. "Dad…" She says.

"Oh, kiddo… you're alive. I was scared… I'd lost you." Michael says, Carly finally letting her tears fall before she and Franklin hug.

"It's okay, tiny girl… we're all okay." Franklin says, kissing Carly on her forehead before they let go.

"Uh, hello? Forget someone?" Trevor asks, Carly reluctantly hugging him.

"I'm never taking another vacation that you plan again, Philips." Carly says before they let go, Carly immediately heading over to Dennis.

"Damn… you're just a kid." Dennis says.

"Kid or not, you guys are gonna need all the help you can find." Carly says.

"She has a point, Dennis." Jason says, having quietly told Dennis what happened to Buck when Carly was hugging Michael and Franklin.

"Anyone willing to do that is worth having on our side so we can take Vaas and Hoyt down." Dennis says before turning to Carly. "Okay, tiny purple eyed girl… you've got a deal." He says before he and Carly shake hands.

Carly and Jason were alone later when he decided to tell her about what happened to his brother Grant, Carly turning horrified and briefly thinking about her own siblings, glad that Jimmy and Tracey opted to stay in Los Santos instead of tagging along on this vacation.

"You're the youngest? How old are your siblings?" Jason asks after Carly tells him about them.

"Tracey's 22, Jimmy's 20… what worries me is that they don't know how to defend themselves against an actual psycho." Carly says, thinking that everything she'd been told about Vaas and Hoyt made Trevor seem almost normal… Trevor could still be a dangerous son of a bitch whenever he got pissed off enough.

"There are different types of psychos, little one…" Jason says before lowering his voice. "And from how you and Trevor act around each other, he's the kind of psycho that makes you think he still has some humanity and respect for your choices… such as you and Johnny being around each other, even just as friends." He says.

"Trevor wouldn't know normal if it bit him on his ass… but from what Jack told me, neither would Vaas and Hoyt. Makes me think we'll be lucky to get off this island alive." Carly says, Jason lightly placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Get your fucking hands off my fucking niece, boy!" Trevor yelled, Carly turning and glaring at him.

"You want me to toss you out on your ass and let you take your chances with Vaas and Hoyt along with fuck knows how many pirates and spotters, keep running your fucking mouth, Trevor!" Carly threatened, Trevor a bit taken aback at how Carly reacted and closing his mouth.

"Damn, tiny ones are usually not who you expect to be the scariest ones." Jason says after dropping his arms to his sides, Carly fighting a small laugh.


	4. Chapter 4: Truth, Lies And Betrayal

Carly glanced out the window later that night, finding the island eerily quiet… so far, none of Vaas's men had shown up to Dr. Earnhardt's small medical clinic like Dr. Earnhardt said that they regularly do… and Carly wasn't sure what was even more disturbing, that they can barge in whenever they felt like or that they were waiting until everyone was in their most vulnerable state of mind.

"Are you gonna talk to me?" Carly heard Trevor ask as he walked over to her, Carly continuing to ignore him as she set the supplies that she and Johnny managed to find on the island down on a table.

"Are you gonna back off and realise that I can control my own life and you don't have any right to order me around, Trevor?" Carly replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Carly, you're like my own kid! You're still a kid, you don't know your own mind!" Trevor says, Carly laughing humorlessly.

"You don't have any kids, Trevor! You wouldn't know those kind of responsibilities and you did, you'd be a piss poor parent because you only think of what you want and not what's important in a kid's life!" Carly says angrily, infuriating Trevor.

Trevor reached into the pocket of his cargo pants, pulling out a picture and showing it to Carly, the picture consisting of Trevor and a small raven haired girl with brown eyes that Carly guessed to be 13 or 14 years old.

"That's my daughter in that picture. If you had bothered to stick around when you and Michael were hiding out with me and Patricia instead of sneaking out to the Lost MC campground whenever you got the chance, you would've met Sam earlier!" Trevor says.

"I kept sneaking out at night because being around you for an extended amount of time was starting to drive me mad! You kidnapped Patricia and then _forced_ me and my dad into hiding out with you two! For all I know, you probably kidnapped this girl too, is she really your daughter, Trevor?!" Carly says as Johnny walks over to them.

"Hey, what the hell is going on here?! Why are you taking out your pissy attitude on Carly, Trevor?!" Johnny says, standing in front of Carly.

"I'm just trying to get her to understand that hanging around bikers can only lead her to trouble!" Trevor yells.

Carly snapped, a sharp smacking sound following and Trevor holding the side of his face, Michael and Franklin running over and putting some distance between the two as Johnny held Carly back.

"You're not gonna get it unless someone beats some sense into you that we're in over our heads with these crazy assholes searching the island for us and trying to kill us! Pull your head out of your ass and actually _listen_ for once, Trevor!" Carly shouts, Trevor glaring at her and trying to lunge at the small brunette, intending on beating her to a pulp.

Michael, on the other hand, had other ideas and bashed a bed pan over Trevor's head, knocking him out.

"You got any restraints?" Michael asks, Dr. Earnhardt heading down the hallway and returning with hospital regulation restraints as Johnny pulled Carly aside.

"Does this happen a lot back in San Andreas?" Jason asks.

"Yeah except most of the time, Trevor gets hit with a frying pan, baseball bat, whatever anyone can get their hands on to shut him up." Jack says.

Carly ran her fingers through her disheveled hair before pulling it into a messy bun.

"I know Trevor drives you nuts, even more so since he found out the truth about Brad and since Ivory bashed your head in with a crowbar and messed up your memory but-" Johnny says, lightly rubbing Carly's shoulders. "-you need to try to stay calm and not let him get to you, okay?" He says, Carly nodding.

"He is… so damn aggravating, I just want him to shut up and listen but he won't. I… personally, I don't think Uncle T was ever there to begin with, John." Carly says as the two hug, Carly resting her head on Johnny's left shoulder and Johnny rubbing his right hand up and down Carly's back.

Trevor regained consciousness a while later, finding his legs and arms restrained to a bed.

"Me and my fucking mouth." Trevor mutters, trying to get out of the restraints but not having much luck. He looked up and saw Jason watching him like he was a security guard and Trevor was a prisoner.

"Was this really necessary?!" Trevor demands.

"Was antagonizing the tiny girl until she finally snapped and slapped you necessary or do you give a fuck about anyone but yourself? Does the little girl you claim is yours even matter to you?" Jason retorts.

"Sam does matter, I'm the only parent she has left and she's my child! I love her-" Trevor says angrily.

"Until she ends up doing something that pisses you off and you decide to treat her how you've treated Carly!" Jason says.

"Only way that could happen is if she gets pregnant too young… not that she can have kids anyway, she was violently attacked at 11 and there's no chance of me being a grandfather." Trevor says.

 **Meanwhile, Sandy Shores…**

Sam almost dropped her phone in shock when she saw a text from Lester.

' _Can't get in touch with any of them… in the worst case scenario that they're gone for good, I think you should know the truth about your medical records.'_

Sam opened the picture message and scrolled down the phone page, seeing proof that Trevor lied to her and that Sam can have kids but there's a risk of damage to any children she'll have and possible chance of her dying in childbirth.

Sam's feelings were a mix… she was happy that she can have kids, pissed that Trevor lied to her and worried about her own health… but the strongest feeling was betrayal, she felt like Trevor lying to her made him think that he couldn't trust that she'd handle the truth… he made her feel like what happened when she was 11 was her own fault.

' _Thank you, Lester… any luck tracing their phones?'_ Sam texts to Lester.

' _Closest cell phone tower near Rock Island is about 3000 miles away in Havana. Sorry, Sam.'_ Lester replies.

' _It's okay. I'm just hoping they come back home safely.'_ Sam replies.

"Yeah because when you get back, _Dad_ , you and I are gonna talk about this once and for all. No more lies and no more betrayal." The recently turned 14 year old says, pulling her long raven hair into a ponytail before putting her phone in her dress pocket and grabbing the keys to her quad bike, intent on finding Rys and letting him know what she found out.


End file.
